Due to the proliferation and accessibility of information and media, today's information consumer has access to significantly more information than can be easily and quickly digested. News sites, social networking media, and direct personal messages can overwhelm an information consumer's ability to process and comprehend the totality of information available. As a result, significant or important messages may be missed due to the information overload. Additionally, nascent trends present in messages may be obscured by unrelated messages.
With the advent of computers and the Internet, sharing and accessing information on any subject has become easy. For example, if a user wants to develop an understanding on a particular topic, then the user can access various articles, news, blogs, and the like on the Internet. However, due to this ease of sharing of information, the amount of information that has been shared has increased exponentially. For example, a user may need to read comments posted by different users on a social networking website on a particular topic to understand a central idea of a discussion. The overflow of information results in the user re-reading redundant information, thereby wasting time. Surfing through the tremendous amount of data wastes users' efforts and time.